


Chibi - 2009-11-26 - Thanksgiving (US)

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving is the perfect excuse for a really big turkey sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2009-11-26 - Thanksgiving (US)




End file.
